Never Say Never
by Enigmaforum
Summary: A moment of clarity leads Gemma to have a heart to heart with Flynn in the aftermath of Danger and Destiny.


**Disclaimer: I still don't own PR. That right goes to Disney. **

**AN: Recently I heard this song by The Fray called "Never Say Never" and it really just ignited something in me. I've been thinking about all sorts of different things to write about and this song helped me focus on one specific idea revolving around one of my favorite pairings Flynn and Gemma. **

XXXXXXXXXX

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_Far as the eye can see under your command_

_I will be your guardian when all is crumbling_

_I'll steady your hand_

_~The Fray, Never Say Never_

It was late at night and the moon in Corinth was high in the sky and the stars seemed to be twinkling in pure delight as she stared up at them. She knew that like those stars, she should be happy and joyous but at the moment Gemma honestly didn't want anything to do with those emotions. She knew that if she was like the rest of the cities inhabitants she'd still be out in the streets celebrating the defeat of Venjix but the fact of the matter was that she wasn't feeling all the normal right now. Yes she was ecstatic about the fact that Venjix was _gone_. The monster that had wreaked entirely too much havoc on the world was really gone in an isn't going to come back sort of way and she was thrilled that she got to be a part of that final assault. But she couldn't help but feel listless and confused at the moment. But she honestly supposed that that sort of thing was a normal occurrence in one's mind after a day like today.

After all today had been one hell of a long day in her opinion. The final battles had been hard and grueling; the city had almost been destroyed by numerous attacks, and she'd died somewhere in the middle of all of that and had been brought back to life hours later. So it went without question that Gemma thought that this qualified as a long day that was only just now starting to come to an end.

Venjix's defeat had definitely been the cause of great happiness among her and her teammates but that hadn't marked the end of their day in the slightest. After they had been sure that he was really done for they'd had to embark on making sure he stayed that way. This meant that Scott had split them all up into teams of two in order to take care of the remaining Grinders around the city. She'd of course found herself paired with Gem and they'd left shortly after being reunited with the team after their disappearance. After they'd received their orders there hadn't really been much time to think or act on anything. She and Gem had simply gone through the motions of taking down rogue Grinders until they'd been called in for the day.

After that, instead of getting a chance to rest and recuperate, Gemma and the others had found themselves at the center of one giant city-wide party. It seemed that today was now a holiday of sorts and everyone had come out to celebrate their victory with them. It was a party that had started early on in the evening and to Gemma's knowledge was still carrying on in select parts of the city.

But thankfully she'd managed to escape said party a few hours ago and had since been doing a pretty good job of hiding herself out on the roof Garage. She'd of course told Gem that she was leaving but had stopped him from coming with her. She'd just needed to be alone then and she was still quite sure that she needed to be alone now. Gemma needed to think, to process, and to just breakdown without anyone else around her.

Of those three things, she had managed to simply think and breakdown, repeatedly, over the course of the few hours she'd been on the roof. In fact all she'd been doing since coming down from the high of the battle and winning was think about a few certain aspects of her life. Mostly, she thought about the fact that she had _died_.She had been physically taken from this world, had felt the life draining from her, had felt herself slipping away and she hadn't been able to stop it. The very memory of the event had Gemma shivering from her spot on the roof. She had a feeling that she would be having nightmares about it for a good long while in addition to the ones she already had about her time in the Wastelands.

But despite the dread and the sleepless nights that were now surely ahead of her, Gemma didn't regret her actions in the least. She and Gem had jumped in front of Venjix's attack in order to save Summer and Flynn. They'd known that they would probably be destroyed and it was something she'd made peace with as they'd gone down. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if they'd just stood by and done nothing while Summer and Flynn suffered.

She felt her eyes flutter close as she thought about just how close she'd come to losing Flynn today. That was a thought that made her blood run absolutely cold with a fear she hadn't known existed before today. She'd been thinking about this for a few hours now and the thoughts about losing Flynn had been steady and true and had caused breakdown after breakdown within her. Why? Because losing Flynn McAllister would have been like losing a good chunk of her heart.

Gemma knew that, to the normal observer, she and Flynn probably just came across as very good friends. But if you looked at things from their point of view she and Flynn would have a very different view on their relationship. They were good friends first and foremost, but over the past few months, they'd become so much more to each other.

It had all started when they'd worked on the Road Attack Zord together. In the hours they'd spent working together they'd talked an awful lot about their lives before Corinth and had left the project as friends; something they definitely hadn't been before. In fact Gemma could safely say that she'd had more than a little crush on the Blue Ranger then but hadn't done anything about it at the time. In the weeks that followed working together they both seemed to find that they were nightowls. Flynn because it was the only time he could properly make himself a smoothie and enjoy it and she because of nightmares that kept her awake long after Gem had gone to bed.

They'd struck up a confidence after that. She'd felt comfortable enough to share her stories from the factory and then the Wasteland with him and Flynn had provided an ear to listen to and arms to breakdown in when it got to be too much. She let him see the real her, not the childish persona she put up most of the time, but the warrior who'd seen entirely too much in her short life. In turn he'd talk to her about anything and everything. He told her about his fears, his dreams, about the world before Venjix, anything. She got to see all of him when others got to see parts. Somehow in the middle of it all Gemma had found herself falling for Flynn McAllister in a very non-friendship sort of way.

As it turns out; Flynn had fallen for her as well in that span of weeks spent talking and laughing late at night. But they'd both been too shy and nervous to do anything about it until on one fateful night, almost a month ago to the day, she'd had a nightmare after one of their late night sessions. Said nightmare had shaken her to the core and for once instead of going to Gem like she always had, she'd gone straight to Flynn's room. He'd let her in without a word and had let her completely breakdown in his arms after she'd talked it out with him.

In the middle of said breakdown Gemma had found that instead of his hands running up and down her back to comfort her, his lips had found their way to her cheek. He'd kissed away her tears in one of the most achingly sweet gestures Gemma had ever experienced from another person. And then when she'd been done crying she had promptly insisted that he kiss her lips because they felt left out. He'd more than happily obliged her request and Gemma had found herself on the receiving end on what she would describe as an amazing first kiss.

After that they'd both been goners for the other. They'd talked an awful lot on that fateful night, about their feelings for each other, the desire to be together, and how to go about acting on that. In the end, they'd both decided that with Venjix getting stronger by the day, it wasn't the time or place to try and start a relationship. They'd both agreed to wait until Venjix was defeated before trying for anything more than a close friendship. But Gemma had been content with that. It had given her something to look forward too when the war was over and she was happy to know that they were both at least on the same page with their emotions and where they were headed.

But just because they had agreed to not be in a relationship just then hadn't meant they acted like it when they were alone. In front of their friends and most definitely Gem they had played the friend card and apparently everyone had bought it. When it was just the two of them alone in the Garage kitchen at night, Gemma knew that they had more often than not acted like a couple of some sorts. They would touch more often, she would giggle a lot more, and then of course there would be stolen kisses to make them both happy.

It was a turn of events that Gemma hadn't been expecting when she'd come to Corinth city but it was one she welcomed with all of her heart. The thought of nearly losing all of that by losing Flynn made Gemma's heart clench. She couldn't bear to think of losing him in the way she had been lost.

Her eyes snapped open at that thought because Gemma was slowly coming to realize that she and Flynn had barely talked since the final battle. In fact the only contact they'd had was an all too brief hug when she'd been brought back by Dr. K. That was all. They'd both been consumed with Ranger duties and then the party had been a lot of people talking to them and they hadn't talked about her death. Gemma felt her body immediately snap to attention at the thought and she was propelling herself up from her sitting position and heading for the door that led to their rooms. She couldn't believe that she'd been up here all of this time when Flynn had probably been going through god knows what in his head. She had to talk to him and quickly.

Getting back down to the second level of the Garage wasn't a problem at all. However once she got to the entranceway Gemma prepared herself to go into a stealth mode. She didn't need to be caught sneaking into the boys part of the Garage by anyone right now. That would cause a delay that she couldn't handle at the moment. So she stepped out in the second level and prayed that they were all still at the party or in a deep sleep as she made her way towards the boys section. She reached it in record time and found herself breathing a sigh of relief when she was at the entranceway.

That feeling of relief shattered within three seconds when she heard a very pointed giggle coming from the nearby stairs. A giggle that Gemma could easily pinpoint as belonging to Summer and she could easily surmise that her friend was definitely not alone. Steeling herself Gemma took a breath and turned around, preparing to greet the two and to reach an agreement that would benefit everyone involved.

She wasn't surprised to see that Summer and Dillon were now at the top of the steps and staring at her. She noted that Dillon glanced at where she was standing and got a grin on his face that she would rather like to smack off right about now but this wasn't the time or the place. Instead Gemma simply smiled at the both of them and braced herself to talk.

"Dillon, Summer."

"Gemma." They both said in unison and Gemma had to admit that the way they said it was kind of adorable but she couldn't focus on that right now. She'd ask Summer about it later or something.

"Alright I have no time for this right now. Summer, we can talk later, I promise," she began quickly. "And Dillon you never saw me. Just like I didn't see you sneaking into Summer's room two weeks ago right?" She asked sweetly, and held back a gleeful smirk when Dillon's mouth simply dropped open at her statement. He glanced at her for a few moments in shock and then he was grinning at her once more.

"Touché my friend," he replied and she grinned.

"I'm learning from the best. Now I'd love to stand and chat but I have to.."

"Oh go get your man already. I want details later," Summer ordered before she grabbed Dillon's hand and dragged him in the direction of her room.

Gemma had to spend a minute grinning after the two of them before she shook herself back to the situation at hand. She stepped into the boys section of the Garage and walked down the hallway until she came to Flynn's room. She paused for a moment, took a breath, and prayed that Flynn was actually in his room so they could talk and then knocked.

She waited for exactly five seconds outside the door and then suddenly as if he'd flown there, it was open and he was standing there. Gemma stared at him for a few moments and took in his appearance. He looked exhausted, his eyes were red rimmed as though he'd been crying and the look in those eyes damn near broke her heart. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was the cause of all of this and she cursed herself for not coming to him sooner.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he replied, moving aside in silent invitation to enter the room.

Gemma accepted his offer in an equally and then closed the door behind her. She found herself leaning against the wooden frame and glancing up at him. He was staring down at her and it seemed as though they were both at a loss as to what they wanted to say right now. What Gemma actually wanted right was Flynn to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. He was probably the only person who could possibly make things right in her head right now but first they needed to talk. She had to gage what was going on in his head and help make it better.

"So….I died," she said softly, staring at him, watching as he bit his lip and nodded.

"You died," he repeated, staring at her through those bloodshot eyes that made her want to cry all over again. "You died. You left us. You left me. You died because of me."

Gemma felt her eyes widen at his words. Did he really blame himself for her death? How could he possibly think that it was his fault? It had been their choice to take the hit. She had to make him see that.

"Flynn we had to. If we hadn't of jumped in front of you who knows what would have happened to your Zords? To you?" she asked, trying to keep her emotions at bay. She didn't want to cry in front of him right now. Hell, Gemma didn't want to cry anymore period. "I couldn't of lived with myself if you had been the one dying Flynn."

"An' you honestly think that I could've lived with myself? With knowing that you sacrificed yourself to save me an' I had to watch an' there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it? Did you honestly think I would fair better than you?" He breathed out slowly.

"Yes!" Gemma tried to keep her voice down but there was really no stopping her now. "You're stronger than I am. You would've mourned but you would have moved on!"

"What? You think I'm stronger than you?" Flynn seethed. "Well let me tell you something Gemma, when it comes to you I seem to be nothing but a lovesick idiot. When you died a part of me went with you. My world shattered around me and that is somethin' you don' move on from so easily so do not presume to tell me about what I would have done."

He finished his last statement with a softer voice, still staring at her through hard eyes but they were eyes that conveyed a sadness that Gemma wasn't used to seeing in Flynn's eyes. A sadness she'd known within herself but not from him, not from her Blue Ranger.

"And you think I went through something easier?" She asked softly. "Flynn I was lying there, feeling my energy just fading and all I could think about how I wouldn't see you again, how we wouldn't be able to try and be together like we've talked about. All I thought about was you."

Gemma jumped when she felt Flynn edge closer to her and place a hand on the door, just beside her head. She looked up to find him with a look in his eyes that she honestly didn't recognize. It was a cross between the sadness she'd been sensing since she'd entered this room and something else.

"I want to kiss you right now. Can I kiss you?" he asked, desperation creeping into his tone. Instead of giving him any sort of verbal answer, Gemma simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to press her lips to his own. He obviously needed some sort of sign that he wasn't imagining this, imagining her right now, and who was she to deny him? Not when she needed this just as much as he did.

She pointedly ignored his startled breath of surprise as their mouths touched and instead began moving her lips against his. She moved them slowly, wanting to assure Flynn that she was indeed here and didn't plan on going anywhere in the near future. Gemma nearly sighed in relief when Flynn began moving with her, lips countering her every move, meeting her every brush. It was slow and passionate and absolutely _real_.

She pulled back after a few minutes, gasping for breath and leaning heavily against the doorway, her eyes boring into Flynn's own and she found that the sadness was somewhat abetted in his gaze, and the something else seemed even more present. But she honestly couldn't bring herself to find out what it was because of the way Flynn was looking at her; like she was the only thing in his world. It made her heart swell in all the right places. He leaned in to rest his forehead against hers and for a moment Gemma closed her eyes and relished in the contact.

"You died," he said again, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers again.

"I'm here," Gemma said as she opened her eyes and stared straight into his. She took one of her arms from around his neck and slid her hand down to cover his heart. "My hearts beating just like yours. I'm _alive_."

Flynn said nothing to that and instead leaned in and pressed their lips together once more. Passionate and slow, just like before, but this time there was more of a sense of happiness to it all. Flynn seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself in Gemma's opinion because now he was running a hand through her hair, resting there for a moment and then letting it drift back down to her waist. He wrapped his arm around her then and hauled her as close as humanly possible to his body. Apparently Flynn still needed to feel that she was real and Gemma had no problem with letting him.

Once again they pulled away to breathe, but Flynn kept her body close to his; foreheads leaned together once more, eyes closed and opened, breathing returned to normal slowly.

"I know that death is inevitable," Flynn started to speak, causing her to look right at him, putting all of her attention on him. "But lass you lass...yer not meant to die for a good long while. You should be an old woman with lots of grandbabies before yer time comes. It shouldn't have been today. You shouldn't of…"

"Flynn," she began slowly, before deciding that maybe this wasn't the best position to be in to have this kind of conversation. Reluctantly she pulled herself away from his hold and grabbed his hand. Threading her fingers with his she quietly led him back to his bed and shoved him down to sit on it. He surprisingly followed her silent orders and when he was situated Gemma simply climbed into his lap. Settling herself against him she looked up and grabbed his chin with her hand and forced his eyes on her.

"Flynn McAllister, don't you dare try to close your eyes. Look at me," she demanded, waiting for his eyelids to open once more and train on her own. "I need you to understand something; I will _never_ regret taking that hit for you and Summer. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something had happened to either of you. But especially you. You're a part of me now."

"But Gemma.."

"Don't but Gemma me, you couldn't have done anything to change our minds and there was nothing you could've done to save me," she told him quietly. "I died Flynn. We both know that but the important thing is that right now, in this moment, and hopefully for many moments to come I'm alive. Dr. K got us back and I don't really plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

For a good few minutes there was simply a silence between the two of them. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was simply just there. Flynn needed time to process what she had just said and Gemma was all too happy to give him that needed time. She simply kept herself comfortable in his embrace and relished in the fact that she was here and in his arms. Her mind was already starting to quiet down for the night and she knew it was all because of Flynn.

"I love you."

The words were quietly whispered but that didn't mean that they had any less of an impact coming from Flynn's mouth. Gemma found herself staring at him in shock and found that he looked equally as surprised that he'd said them but nonetheless; Flynn seemed happy. Gemma honestly didn't know what to think at the moment. On one hand she as bursting with happiness that he'd said those words to her and on the other she wasn't quite sure that she'd heard him correctly.

"You love me?" she asked softly, and he glanced down at her and nodded. He seemed determined now.

"I know that it seems crazy because we haven' even been out on a proper date yet but I do. It's been steadily buildin' ever since we started getting closer. This past month it's been.."

"Amazing?" she supplied and he nodded.

"I didn't think it was possible to be that happy because of another person but it is when I'm with ye. I love you. I'm not taking it back but I in no way expect ye to say it back to me. You say it when you're good and ready. And I hope you don't think I'm crazy for sayin' it like this."

"I don't," she replied quickly. "I could never think you were crazy Flynn. I love you too."

Gemma had never said those words to anyone other than her brother. But the kind of love she had for him was completely different than the kind she had for Flynn. It was probably crazy to think that she did love him but today had put some things in perspective for her. She loved Flynn. She was ready to love Flynn. Gemma felt that she was definitely maturing as a person and could handle this if he was willing to be really patient with her during the process.

"Ye do?" Flynn asked, a smile creeping over his face. "But are ye just sayin' that because I am? I don't want ye to be forced into this."

"I'm not being forced into this Flynn. I love you. But you're going to need to be patient with me. You're the first guy I've said this too so I don't really know how it works."

"Oh Gemma if I have my way I'll be the only man you ever say this to. And what have I always told you? I'll wait as long for as long as possible. I can be patient. But there is one thing I must insist upon."

"What's that?"

"You're not allowed to die before me."

Gemma laughed at the grin on his face then and leaned up to brush her lips against his own.

"I'll see what I can do about that one. But for now can we just be happy for this?"

"Of course. And tomorrow you an' I are going out alone…after I talk to your brother. I think I need to make sure he won't blow me up in my sleep or something."

"He won't," Gemma said with a smile as she let her head rest against Flynn's chest, feeling his heartbeat against her ear, the rhythm soothing her. "Flynn?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight? I just..I don't want to leave."

Once again, words were unnecessary between the two of them as Flynn simply shifted Gemma in his arms and maneuvered his body back so it was resting against his pillows. She instantly curled into his chest, his heartbeat still in her ear, still soothing and calming her.

"You won't let go will you?" Gemma asked softly and in response Flynn's grip on her tightened.

"I won't let go lass. I promise. I've got you."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading and go and check out the song..it really is beautiful.**

**Also on a side note…the devastation in Haiti right now is just absolutely heart-breaking. I'd like to take a moment to recommend going to the Red Cross' website or to unicef's or Doctors Without Borders and maybe finding out about ways to help. I understand that times are tough economically but even the smallest amount makes a big difference . Thanks for reading. **


End file.
